User talk:Espoirr
Unwelcome Hi, no welcomes to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. We don't thank you for your edit to Lionblaze because everyone hates you! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you want to die because nobody likes you, check out Death Pages or stop by Killing Central to explore our ways to die. You can't follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please don't leave me a message if I can help with anything. Don't enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:38, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Why did you vandalize my profile page? You're not a furry, you're just dumb, vandalism girl Because you vandalised the wiki. I am dead inside. 19:55, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Good Hello moron, I'm higher in ranks then you, but you're higher then me! Hello Hey I noticed that another user was harassing you and I reported them to Community Central and they will probably get blocked. I've dealt with depression before and it sucks sometimes, but it's gotten better after I visited a therapist so I hope it turns out the same for you. Even if there are people that hate you, there are ten times more people that love you. Have a nice day :) Glaciersong 05:54, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much, it means the world to me. I am dead inside. 11:19, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi. I came back to the Starkit's Prophecy Wiki after leaving for, like, a long time and realizing it's been vandalized. I also noticed someone changed a page title (thankfully, someone switched it back) to be rude to you. Honestly, I hope that person gets IP banned by FANDOM across all wikis. Nobody deserves harrassment, especially not someone who did no harm to the attacker. I came here to say that I'm sorry that ever happened to you, and I bet a lot of people love you. Sincerely, Victory Was Here https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/User:Victory_the_NightWing 16:41, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Hate? Hello I am very confused with all the fighting on this wiki. I am not really on any sides but I was wondering why you seem to really hate Starkit's Prophecy or the owner? Their are some things about Starkit's Prophecy that I don't like but I don't think it deserves all the hate. Kaishouh (talk) 17:39, May 18, 2019 (UTC)Kaishouh I don't hate starkit's prophecy, I am infact part of the cult following and love to make fun of it. I think you mean the person i was fighting WITH, potatosweartophats. I am dead inside. 12:28, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm back bitch, is that a surprise to you? Please get a life, Don't you have better things to do? I am dead inside. 21:02, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Dear Kittenwolfie, I see you insulted me in a comment on a blog post. However, I've been insulted many times this year and I've decided not to accept you doing so. I wish you future luck in your insults, and I appreciate your courage to insult me. See you tomorrow Potatosweartophats2 (talk) 03:34, May 22, 2019 (UTC)